New digital server
by Dregus
Summary: Bagramon, former servent of King Drasil, had rebelled long ago and was punished for it. Seeing a chance to try and get revenge he takes it, but things don't go as planned... (also title is subject to change.)


**Now I know its been a long time. And I'm not sure how much time I'm going to be able to devote to this. But I wanted to get this out while the idea for it was still burning in my head. **

**Now, this was in part inspired by another Digimon/Naruto crossover called "Heir of the Digital catalyst" so if you like this crossover type be sure to check it out, good read. **

**And yes I know there are still those other stories of mine that are basically abandoned… and honestly they'll effectively stay that way till I feel like (if ever) getting back to them. Sorry to have to say it, but that's just how it is. **

**With that out of the way, here we go. **

King Drasil. Ruler of the digital world. Or rather one of the multiples that exist.

Though calling it a 'king' is a bit of a misnomer, as Drasil in the beginning had no actual gender. As it is the host computer that keeps its variation of the digital world operating in its entirety. As opposed to the versions of the digital worlds where one is ruled by five sacred beast Digimon known as the Sovereign, or another ruled by a group of Digimon known as the Olympus 12. Never mind the potential other variations that may yet come into existence.

While Drasil's first form is that of a giant tree, while although it resembles a mundane tree, the ivy growing over it are optical cables, its wooden trunk is inlaid with circuitry, and it contains chambers for the Royal Knights, its most powerful servants and enforcers of its rule to gather. Several of King Drasil's crystals act as its security system and possess the ability to fire beams of energy or absorb and reflect attacks.

If the tree is threatened, it will generate the King Drasil_7D6, which its design is that of formless, crystalline being, with countless ivy-like vines growing from it as on the Server Tree.

Beyond that is Norn's , whose design is derived from the mythological Norn's, with her bound outfit being based on Gothic Lolita fashion, while her freed outfit is based on Magical girl fashion with details drawn from King Drasil_7D6's design. The reason this form even existed to begin with was that Drasil wanted to understand more of the relationship between humans and Digimon. Though this form wasn't designed for combat and more for observation in mind, the form still possessed immense power.

Though when it left for one of the many human worlds (just as there were may versions of the Digital world, so too was there many version of the human world) Bagramon, who was once a holy angel Digimon but due to rebelling against Drasil was then banished to become a Demon Lord. As punishment half of his body was destroyed, only for him to replace it with bark taken Drasil's tree form. When in Norn form however Drasil had taken much of _her _being with her, leaving its main body and processing power back in the digital world so thing would run smoothly. Bagramon took advantage of this and managed to overcome and fuse with the then empty shell of Drasil in order to recreate the digital world as he saw fit.

However, Bagramon didn't know that Drasil had hidden away two special Digimon whose sole purpose was to destroy Drasil itself should the host computer become corrupted. The Arbitrators, ZeedGarurumon and VictoryGreymon. ZeedGarurumon, a subspecies of the main MetalGarurumon is the ultimate beast tank Digimon equipped with the ultimate superdreadnought-class weapon, "Zeed Cannon". Likewise, with VictoryGreymon is a subspecies of the WarGreymon wields its gigantic crushing sword "Dramon Breaker". With these two fail safes now detecting Bagramon's fusion to the empty shell of Drasil, they activated and swiftly overpowered them, shattering the computer hosts body, leaving Bagramon's exact fate unknown in the fallout.

Upon Norn's return and being informed by _her _royal knights what had transpired, began immediately upon restoring her main body. The problem was that the processing power that the host computer had was on a _multidimensional level. _As such Bagramon attempted to use it to annihilate all humans throughout all their multiple worlds. This meant that Bagramon could have escaped to any iteration of the human world, along with the rather huge chunk of herself that the Demon Lord had likely taken with him. while there was no concrete evidence to support Bagramon even survived at all, Norn wasn't one for taking chances (hence why the Arbitrators were made, though not for quite this scenario), and immediately set upon looking for him as soon as she had reconstructed enough of her old self to do so.

Of course, this would take a great deal of time as Bagramon had taken some a significant portion of her main core. While most remained in the digital world and was possible to repair itself in time, the fact was that the piece taken could possibly do the same. Meaning that there could ultimately be _another _Drasil in the future, just as powerful as she could be at full might.

"Stupid Bagramon. Next chance I get I'm destroying your data to the point you wont even be able to come back as a Digi-egg. Should have done that to start with…" Norn lamented to herself and began self-repair. It would do little good to track her stolen piece in her current condition after all.

_**Gap between dimensions**_

The Digimon in question, Bagramon, is a white-haired, bearded man with dark skin, five red horns on its head, and eight small black wings. On the right side of its body, it has a long, skeletal arm, a clawed leg, and a skeletal half-mask with a ruby in the place of the eye, each of which is carved from the wood of Yggdrasill. It wears white clothes with a golden chest-plate and a white mantle.

Now he silently cursed his luck as he was 'falling' through the void between dimensions. All his scheming and plotting and he never once though that Drasil had created Digimon that could destroy it instantly in case of corruption. He had barely managed to evade them by defusing enough of himself from his former lords' body so he wouldn't have instantly died as well. But that was not without taking serious damage.

"**At least I managed to get away with…" **Bagramon's deep, booming voice began to say as he looked toward his right skeletal hand, where the main core of Drasil was supposed to be.

Only to find that his right hand was completely _gone_, not having realized it due to the severity of the damage he had taken. He could only look dumbfounded at it before he began to feel his consciousness drifting. He could heal the damage in time and could only take some small solace in the fact the Royal Knights wouldn't dare venture too far to look for the core while _Norn _was in such a vulnerable state. The only problem was where the damned core with his hand would land, and if he could get to it before the rest of them could.

"**Heh, guess its just a big waiting game now isn't it..." **he said before he passed out, drifting further into the void of dimensions.

**Elsewhere**

The core of Drasil, for all its power wasn't exactly capable of properly functioning. In fact, in the wake of the fusion with Bagramon, then their de-fusion and the Demon Lord Digimon ripping it from its former body, it was amazing it was functioning at all in the dimensional void. Everything it had gone through and the damage it had suffered as a result effectively had its [identification] as the [core of Drasil] had been wiped. Meaning that it had no idea as to who it was supposed to be. Only functioning enough that it knew it was damaged, and it effectively needed a proper body to reside in to function.

The mangled hand of Bagramon's right arm had originally been the bark of the tree the core had once been part of. But of course, with its [self-identification] damaged it had no way of knowing that, only that it had a 'shell' it could somewhat mold for protection. After making short work of morphing its shell to more properly protect it, the next course of action was getting to a world, any world where it could sustain and fix itself. Working its damaged circuits, the best it could, its sensors picked up a source of raw energy. While dark in nature, it didn't have much of a choice if it wanted to keep functioning.

**Sometime later**

Minato Namikaze sighed tiredly from his hospital bed. It had been a few days since the Kyuubi escaped from his wife thanks to some Uchiha, and nearly destroyed everything. His body ached all over, from the strain on his chakra coils due to sealing the fox as he did into his child. He was saved from having to use the Reaper Death seal on the fox, due to the timely intervention of something colliding with the fox with enough force to nearly cave its skull in. Other than some strange light show he briefly recalled before whatever likely came from it to strike the fox, he didn't have enough time to look that gift horse in the mouth before he got to sealing the fox.

The village was still trying to sort out who was dead and who wasn't, let alone trying to save the ones that hadn't been crushed by the fox, so they didn't exactly have time to figure out what the glowing light was from. Hell, he wasn't even at 100% yet, but at least he was stable. His wife on the other hand… he nearly drew blood from his hands he had them clenched so tight. She nearly died. While she was technically fine, she was being kept under for observation more than anything. The problem was someone had stitched up Kushina enough to keep her alive. the next problem was that Sarutobi informed him that _she was like that when she was found. _

In his mind this meant that the lightshow and whatever hit the fox, along with whoever saved his wife was connected. But for what purpose? Did that masked Uchiha have an enemy that wanted to sabotage his efforts in killing him and his wife, along with using the fox to destroy Konoha? As absurd as it sounded, so too did the idea of someone being able to go through solid objects like a ghost and take control of the Kyuubi like they were Madara Uchiha back from the dead to take revenge before it happened. He knew becoming Hokage wasn't going to be easy, but for fucks sake this was something else entirely. Was it too much that he just wanted to have a decent, if not somewhat hectic life as the leader of a military village full of ninja while also being a family man to his wife and children?

He was broken from his thoughts by a voice. "Jeeze kid, I leave for a short time and everything goes to shit."

Looking toward the voice, Minato felt a bit of the weight lift off his shoulder as Jiraiya stood in the doorway. He was about to try and get out of the hospital bed before he felt his teacher's hands on his shoulders.

"easy their kid. I know your happy to see me, but I don't think you should be getting out of bed just yet. You'll do no one any good if you kill yourself after they patched you up." Jiraiya said as he looked at his student sternly. He knew his student was strong, much stronger than him, but with all he had accomplished in his young life he still tended to get ahead of himself and push himself too hard. Thankfully Minato decided to not argue with him and relax back into the bed.

"I had hoped that when you did come back it would be to see my kids. Instead everything turned into one giant disaster." Lamented Minato.

"Hey come on now. You, Kushina and your kids are still alive. I admit Kushina isn't… in the best of shape right now, she's at least stable. And your alive so you'll be able to watch over your kids like you always dreamed of." Jiraiya said trying to cheer up his student.

"I know, but there are still too many unknowns. Even if I put aside the man who got past the guards and not only ripped the fox out of Kushina but set it to attack the village, there's still the matter of that strange light, then whatever struck the fox hard enough to allow me to seal it. On top of that who healed Kushina but didn't stay behind?" Minato said frustratedly to Jiraiya.

Frowning, Jiraiya grabbed a spare chair in the hospital room and sat down. "I know. The old man briefed me on things before I came in here. Though I wish I had good or even helpful news to help things out. The thing is…" Jiraiya seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, leaving Minato in suspense.

After a moment his teacher seemed to have gathered his thoughts and continued. "The thing is the great elder toad sage had me reversed summoned for an emergency. Apparently, he had gotten it at around the same time as your light show because he had gotten not so much a prophecy, but a series of visions. Visions that I still can't make sense of as he explained them to me." The old sage said, earning a confused look from Minato.

"But… the old sage always speaks in a vague way relating to any visions he does have. What was so different about this one?" Minato asked worriedly.

"He could hardly make sense of it, and that's the problem. He's still trying to get in touch with whatever happened to get more info. Hell, I have never seen the elder sage this active ever since I became their summoner years ago Minato." He said in all seriousness.

Minato wasn't even sure what to say to that. The elder was this disturbed by a vision he immediately called Jiraiya? And the timing could only mean that whatever happened to the fox was

"Well, I suppose we can investigate it later. In the meantime, I suppose I can get a nurse so you can go and see your kids." Said Jiraiya, getting out of the chair to hopefully find a medical ninja who wasn't busy trying to patch up someone in the fallout of the attack.

Before he could even reach for the door however a member of ANBU appeared. Momentarily startled, the ANBU saluted before straightening his back and arms folded behind his back for his report. "Sir, I know you are recovering, but there is something I feel you should know. At first, we weren't sure if it warranted reporting, given how slight it happened at first, but there is something about your son that may be… concerning."

**Earlier, hospital nursing area**

While the rest of the village was busy trying to get things back together in the fallout of the attack, two special children were sleeping peacefully unaware of it all. Lying next to each other is a newborn boy and girl, twins despite the vast differences between them.

The girl, Natsumi, had three whiskers like marks on her cheeks. Her eyes are blue like her fathers, and her hair was red like her mothers. On her stomach was the seal for the nine tailed fox. However, given how her brother Naruto looked, one wouldn't think they were siblings at all.

On his forehead was the shape of a small, hexagon diamond like shape on his forehead. His hair which had once been blonde was now a stark white, pure as snow. Had his eyes been opened, instead of the blue he had been born with they were now a piercing red. This was to be expected, as after all the primary core of King Drasil had chosen to incorporate itself into. While it would lay dormant for years as it repaired itself using the natural energy the natives of the world produced it could use to restore itself. While by then it would have been inseparably fused to its host, the damage it sustained forced it to make the decision that fusing with a non-digital entity was a necessary thing. After all, its not like it wouldn't be able to eventually 'fix' that problem anyway.

**And that's it. don't honestly know when or if I'll be continuing this story, but I wanted to get this out before I completely lost the will to write again. **

**For those wondering about ZeedGarurumon and VictoryGreymon they are a legit thing that don't appear in the anime period and likely none of the games, but exist in the Digimon manga. **

**If you like these kinds of crossover types then you should definitely check that one out. Honestly not that many of this crossover type to begin with where the authors seem all that active as well, but I digress. **


End file.
